brilliant
by daydise
Summary: Neville stuffs up his potion, as usual, and it explodes all over Hermione Granger. It lands her in a predicament with a certain platinum haired boy / dramione


**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione woke up, surrounded by soft blankets and warmth. She sighed happily, breathing in deeply. Realization plagued her mind. The Gryffindor dorms were never _this_ comfortable.

Her eyes shot open in panic. Where was she? She sat up, analyzing the room. There were splashes of green, red, silver and gold in the otherwise white room. Hermione shot out of bed, and rushed over to the door. Well, she tried. An arm shot out and dragged her back into an embrace. To her horror, the arm was pale. _Malfoy_ pale.

"Arghhh! Malfoy, what _are _you doing, you prat!" she yelled. She watched him slowly sit up with one of his pale eyebrow arched up in confusion.

"So we're back to the last name thing?" Malfoy drawled.

Hermione stood up again. This time she noticed the cold air prickling at her legs. She looked down and screamed.

"Malfoy! Did you _rape_ me! You git! Where am I!"

She was in a shirt that was definitely not her's, and it barely covered her bare bottom. She jumped back into the bed without thinking, and then jumped back out. To be half naked, or to be next to Malfoy, that's the question. She jumped back into bed, drawing the blankets up to cover her whole body. She moved as far away from Malfoy as she could. She found her wand and _accio_ed her clothes. Hermione quickly wiggled on her pants.

Hermione studied the man next to her. Malfoy looked _positively handsome_, and yet... older? His white-blonde hair was ruffled, and his silver eyes stared at her in confusion, instead of loathing. What was happening? He had no shirt on, and Hermione just managed to tear her eyes away from his lean body before she got a little _too_ attached.

"Well, _Granger, _someone got out of bed on the wrong side."

"Answer my questions, you ferret!"

"Well, _Granger_, no I didn't. In fact, I could say that you _raped _me. It took you almost an hour to get you off of me. And you are in our house. What happened to our favourite know-it-all? Did I really fuck you brains out last night?"

Hermione gaped at him. He sounded like he was... teasing? What was the world coming to? She glared at him, and slapped him. Hard.

"Malfoy. What. Am. I. Doing. Here?" she gritted out.

"Having a heart to heart with your husband."

He had to be joking. He had to be joking. This is all a dream. No way was she married to _Malfoy._

_"Granger_, if I didn't know any better, I'd say your acting like... you haven't called me Malfoy since..." he said. His face slowly lit up with a brilliant smile. How was he even capable of showing emotion? Hermione felt her stomach do somersaults nonetheless. Wait, why was he smiling in the first place?

"What?" she huffed indignantly.

"Hermione, when you get back, don't kill Neville. He's a good herbology professor. It'd be a shame. Oh, and look up from your books once in a while, and you'd notice some things."

She looked at her hands, and saw a emerald band on her left ring finger. She opened her mouth to ask about it. However, she asked instead, "Where am I?"

"In the future, Mrs Malfoy."

He winked and kissed her lightly on her cheek before she blacked out.

* * *

She woke up with a very bad headache, and Neville's face was the first thing she saw. He helped her up and sit in a stool. She was in the potions room. Snape had left to get some ingredients from the greenhouses. Then it all came back to her.

"Neville, I told you _not_ to add thyme!"

Neville left to get a toad's tongue, and that's when his potion had exploded, covering her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione.. uh, it was an accident, I swear! I'll clean up!"

"It's okay, Neville. Clean up before Snape comes back," she huffed.

Hermione turned around, remembering what Malfoy said about not killing Neville. Was he really going to be a herbology professor? Was she really in the future a few seconds ago? She finally noticed the ring of students surrounding her. Harry and Ron ran to her and crushed her in a hug.

"Er, I can't breathe," Hermione choked out.

They let her go, and were both grinning sheepishly. She smiled at their discomfort. Hermione turned around, and had full view of Malfoy, who stood staring at her. He turned and talked to Pansy when she caught his gaze. An emerald band on his middle finger caught her eye. It had the Malfoy crest on it, and was identical to the one she had on before. She looked down at her own hand.

"Hermione. Mione!" Ron yelled while shaking her.

"Yeah...?" she replied weakly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Mione, you were out for 5 minutes. We can take you to Madame Pomfrey if you want. You look really pale," Harry said.

"No, I- I'm alright," Hermione stammered out. She looked at her hand again. It was _Malfoy_ pale.

At that moment, Snape walked into the room.

"10 points from Gryffindor."

Hermione huffed and sat in her seat next to Neville. Everyone else followed suit. She lifted her potions book and began reading the instructions again. Wait, didn't Malfoy say something about looking up from books to notice some things? She lifted her head, and found Malfoy gazing at her, not smirking or sneering or doing anything crude. He noticed what she noticed, and quickly mouthed 'mudblood', and curled his lips in disdain. She mouthed back 'ferret' before turning away, shoving her nose into the potions book.

All she could think was that she could not be married to the ferret and how much she wanted to see that brilliant smile again of his again.

* * *

He watched her smile.

It was positively_ brilliant, _even when it was aimed at the weasel and Potter.

* * *

**I don't even know if this is a one-shot, but if you don't want it to be, leave some reviews :)**


End file.
